Photograph Memories
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: A story telling why Annabeth changed, the followers of Perseus, why Mars let Perseus become his fellow Patron at C.J. the Apollo Cabin, and little bits that I might think are important…. sequel to: The 15th Olympian
1. Chapter 1: The titan

**Title:** Photograph Memories

 **Summary:** A story telling why Annabeth changed, the followers of Perseus, why Mars let Perseus become his fellow Patron at C.J. the Apollo Cabin, and little bits that I might think are important….

 **Language** : English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Characters:** Apollo, Percy, Kronos, Annabeth, Poseidon, Zeus, Mars, Athena, Ares

 **A/N: Sequel to: The 15** **th** **Olympian**

 **Chapter 1:** The Titan

Annabeth Chase ran in Tartarus, she had been separated from Percy and she couldn't find him. Where was he?!

She muffled a screamed in pain as she got hit by the arrow, it was golden and when she looked up she met familiar golden eyes; Ones that had haunted her night for years since the Second Titan War.

Even though she hadn't directly fought Kronos long, and only enough to bring like back, she had nightmares at what Kronos could've done to her using her crush/brother/friends body.

"Hello…. Chase isn't it?" the titan cocked his head and smiled; it was cold and showed that his smile was a wolf.

"L-leave me alone!" she growled and tried to back up, but the titan king had locked her in place with his powers over time.

"I think not… you will go so _PERFECT_ with my plans, and you're close to Jackson… I'm going to tear him apart!" the titan yelled and the walls trembled.

"Iapetus is going to help as well," Kronos mused and crouched down to her level. "But for now…." Kronos grin was feral. "I am going to have fun, with you." He picked her up and they flashed away.

Off to the cells in the replica of the Black Castle, and laid her on the bed.

"N-no! please don't!" she gasped and tears brimmed her vision.

"Don't worry, to break a person you have to break their pride, and you have all of your mothers pride, and do you know where she gets it from?" kronos asked.

No answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Zeus…" it was a shaky whisper.

"Do you know where Zeus gets his powers from?"

"yyyyou."

"That's right" kronos whispered and with a thought all of Annabeth's clothing came off and she was bare for the titan to see her.

Kronos listened to the screams of forced pleasure coming from the girl under him, and relished in it as he saw the fight leave her, and she just let him take his pleasure.

Once that was done the titan thought of his knife and brought it to her flesh and carved in words.

 _Property of LORD KRONOS._

Annabeth sobbed and looked at the blood coming down her forearm.

"You'll be an outcast, wanted by no one… "Kronos smirked and flashed her clothes back on, but with a long sleeved shirt on. "Find Jackson, and do my bidding, you're my slave, I can do anything I want with you, and you best obey me."

With those final words the titan king clapped his hands in her direction and she was gone in a loud case of thunder, only to reappear with Iapetus and Percy.

The son of the sea looked relived to see her.

"ANNABETH!" he yelled and raced to hug her.

Iapetus' knowing eyes probed into hers and she shuddered.

" _I wish you luck on your pointless task from my brother"_ he said and talked aloud that they should keep going, having spent enough time looking for her.

Percy frowned but nodded taking her hand. It didn't feel right anymore, it was like she lost the spark that came from being with this boy.

She took her hand back and saw Percy's eyes frown at her but he shrugged and went to talk with the titan of the underworld and the west. (What is Iapetus the titan of?)

Annabeth hated doing what she did to her family, but Kronos let her have no choice, taking control of her body and abusing her later on if she ignored him, which was more often than not. She couldn't talk to her mother because Kronos was making her fade from being an Athena child.

 **A/N: there that was Chapter 1 and please review! i want to know if it is good enough to continue, because i have thirty parts for it already**

 **:)**

 **until next time: Jaylene Olebar**


	2. Chapter 2: One Shots in one shots

**Title:** Photograph Memories

 **Summary:** A story telling why Annabeth changed, the followers of Perseus, why Mars let Perseus become his fellow Patron at C.J. the Apollo Cabin, and little bits that I might think are important….

 **Language** : English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Characters:** Apollo, Percy, Kronos, Annabeth, Poseidon, Zeus, Mars, Athena, Ares

 **A/N: Sequel to: The 15th** **Olympian**

 **A/N: This chapter has singlets of pain and etc. during the song**

 **Chapter 2:** One Shots in one shots

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"_ _I wish you luck on your pointless task from my brother"_ _he said and talked aloud that they should keep going, having spent enough time looking for her._

 _Percy frowned but nodded taking her hand. It didn't feel right anymore, it was like she lost the spark that came from being with this boy._

 _She took her hand back and saw Percy's eyes frown at her but he shrugged and went to talk with the titan of the underworld and the west. (What is Iapetus the titan of?)_

 _Annabeth hated doing what she did to her family, but Kronos let her have no choice, taking control of her body and abusing her later on if she ignored him, which was more often than not. She couldn't talk to her mother because Kronos was making her fade from being an Athena child_ _._

 ***NOW***

" _Tell me pretty lies; look me in the face…"_

They sing and dance around Percy; some were the sons/daughters of Apollo and some from Mars and Ares. They had become warriors and who had a good time at night, and not sex, only because Percy only had it with one person and that was going to be for eternity, so if they got together it was forever.

" _Tell me that you love me"_

Apollo stood next to Percy with a smile on his face; he had been in love with this young god since he first met him at the age of 12. But back than he never let the emotions role forwards.

Never let love rule his life.

Now he was glad that he had, otherwise he would never know Percy like he did now.

" _Even if it's fake; Cause I don't fucking care, at all"_

Percy swallowed and glanced up at his mother's dying face.

"It's okay son…. We all die; it's a fact of life."

"I don't die mom, it's not fair! I don't want godhood!"

Sally gripped her sons face firmly. "You don't mean that, your family did it to save you, you never would have confessed your feelings to Apollo if you hadn't been made a god."

"that is why…" Zeus said he had just flashed in, being dramatic as ever.

"Why we are making an immortal followers for Perseus."

" _You've been out all night"_

Triton laughed and gripped his younger brother's shoulder to him.

"Man we should do a mortal day out EVERY Friday!"

Percy laughed and told him mortals have date nights on Friday, but they could try get away from their godly duties.

"Where have you been guys?" Amphitrite asked. "You have been out all night"

" _I don't know where you have been"_

Apollo cursed and paced back and forth, his head was a mess of emotions and he didn't know what to do, he was slowly dying that he couldn't see Percy.

He was so dumb to think that he and Annabeth were getting back together! Those two were in the past.

With a sigh he lied back on his bed and tried to sleep.

" _You're slurring your words"_

Poseidon looked at his second youngest son and sighed. The boy was wearing himself out, not sleeping because of the fight that had happened a few weeks ago. He knew his son Percy acted like he was alright and he wasn't.

"G-gooood morning"' his son slurred tiredly and he took a cup of seaweed energy drink and smiled his fake smile.

Sighing once again the sea king took his son into his arms and hugged him and slowly the tears fell.

" _Not making any sense; but I don't fucking care, at all"_

Triton leaned against the wall and listened to his brother's sobs of agony and heartbreak, he was fuming.

Damn that Apollo!

He just got his little brother happy now he was broken!

He flashed to where he could sense the other god he was on the beach and boy did that anger Triton…

" _Cause I have hella feelings for you"_

All Percy could think have been Apollo day in day out and it was so frustration! Apollo hadn't come to apologize to him, and he didn't even know what he had done wrong! To make it worse and the gods knew that Annabeth had been his friend before he was with Apollo.

So they should have known that he would try save her no matter what.

" _I act like I don't fucking care,"_

Triton glanced at his younger brother; he knew his mistakes, and all. But been a god he ignored the feelings and had acted coldly to his brother and he should have been nicer.

But life is full of challenges and you learn to get over them.

He had learnt that but he never really understood until he met Perseus Jackson.

He was a selfless boy who became a god and was the god of Kindness and everything to do with goodness and water.

" _Like they ain't even there,"_

Annabeth stares at the boy in front of her and sneered, they were near the cliff of the drop off of Olympus. Both had their swords out and where circling each other, and when he blinked twice that was when she attacked.

Hacking at his legs and using her knife for his upper body, the water rushed out to greet him and he was more powerful, but she could use it to her advantage a bit.

"You and your mom…"she growled, and felt the power of the titan using her body. "Will die by my hand and you'll never be happy, you'll be alone and forever alone, like you aint even here"

" _'Cause I have hella feelings for you,"_

Apollo looked down in his hands laid a video of when Percy was young, it showed him learning to swim, that he was having fun, but the sun god could see his smile was forced.

Like he didn't want to smile but he did it to please his mother.

" _I act like I don't fucking care",_

"Stop, you don't care about me! You just… you just want to use me for your own god's damned reasons!" Percy cried and backed away from the sun god. "You want to mock me… I'm sorry I kissed you okay?"

Percy rubbed a hand over his face and when he was done a mask was in place, forced calmness.

"Now what do you want Lord Apollo."

 _'Cause I'm so fucking scared_

Five year old Percy Jackson panted and glanced over his shoulder, that weird thing had been following him, and voice had told him to run, so run he did.

But it kept advancing and the son of Poseidon knew he wouldn't be able to run forever.

He ran into a puddle and he felt power course threw him.

Just than a flash of water and the smell of the sea had the demigod turning to see a man, dressed in sea green armor and conch shell on his neck spring into battle against the monsters rushing at him.

Triton had never felt as scared in his life as he sees the brother he watched over panting and not having a care in the world that he could die. The monsters were closing in, he had to do something.

Screw the ancient laws, after all he could help a bit, Perseus was his brother not his son.

With that he swung his sword and his aw his brother's eyes on him.

"H-how?"

"Hey, my name is Triton..."

 _I'm only a fool for you,_

Percy laughed and pulled Nico closer to him and they continued the dare, he had been dared to slow dance with Nico for one whole song. He hummed the song and leaned lower and pressed his lips to Nico's. The son of Hades eyes widened.

"That was the kiss you wanted a while ago, you were half drunk."

" _Gods, I'm only a fool for you!"_ Nico screamed in his mind, and he smiled goofily.

"Awe! Perce loves me!"

 _And maybe you're too good for me,_

Gripping his hair Thalia glared hard at the boy in front of her. But the glare wasn't for him; it was for halfnitwit of a brother.

"Apollo is so dumb to that! You're too good for him, no come, I want to hunt and Artemis said I could help you with your skills."

 _I'm only a fool for you,_

 _But I don't fucking care, at all, oh_

 _Tell me pretty lies,  
Look me in the face,  
Tell me that you love me,  
Even if it's fake,  
'Cause I don't fucking care, at all_

 _You've been out all night,  
I don't know where you've been,  
You're __slurring all your words,_ _  
_ _Not making any sense,_ _  
_ _But I don't fucking care, at all_

 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you,_ _  
_ _I act like I don't fucking care,_ _  
_ _Like they ain't even there,_ _  
_ _'Cause I have hella feelings for you,_ _  
_ _I act like I don't fucking care,_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm so fucking scared_

 _I'm only a fool for you,_ _  
_ _And maybe you're too good for me,_ _  
_ _I'm only a fool for you,_ _  
_ _But I don't fucking care, at all, oh_

 _(Ooh yeah)_

A/N: I am sorry it took a while to update this but Yes! I Did!


	3. Chapter 3:Why-Mars Perseus r the patrons

**Title:** Photograph Memories

 **Summary:** A story telling why Annabeth changed, the followers of Perseus, why Mars let Perseus become his fellow Patron at C.J. the Apollo Cabin, and little bits that I might think are important….

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Characters:** Apollo, Percy, Kronos, Annabeth, Poseidon, Zeus, Mars, Athena, Ares

 **A/N:** Sequel to: The 15th Olympian

 **A/N:** Last song was IDFC- Blackbear

 **Chapter 3:** Why Mars and Perseus are the patrons

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _Gripping his hair Thalia glared hard at the boy in front of her. But the glare wasn't for him; it was for half nitwit of a brother._

 _"Apollo is so dumb to that! You're too good for him, no come, I want to hunt and Artemis said I could help you with your skills."_

 ***NOW***

It was a bright day out on Olympus, right now everyone was Roman, because it was there day of victory from along time ago, the gods were doing what they usually do, but out near Neptune's and Amphitrites Grounds were to god's sparring.

They both had inky black hair, the differences were that the older one had: Red glowing eyes, his armour was golden and he had a red tunic under it, and his sword made by his brother Vulcan, in his hand.

The other was smaller, with golden armour as well, but his tunic was sea-green mixed with blue. He had a sword in his hands that his father had given to him as a gift when he was younger: Riptide

They had been training for half the day with Venus cheering them on in her bikini, which distracted Mars -Don't tell or laugh though- and Apollo there as well, which distracted Perseus.

The other gods were sunbathing, though Apollo didn't have to, he was the sun god after all.

Plus Venus was already tanned and beautiful.

Mars grinned and put his sword in its sheath for now.

Mars glanced at the younger god he was training and smiled, this boy the son of Neptune knew really how to fight and did it well.

his prodigy.

His adopted son.

"Mars!" Perseus scowled and roughly pushed the war gods hands off his head.

Laughing deeply the god grabbed his sword again and they fought.

"So," Mars said and sat on the sandy beach.

"So what?" Perseus asked.

"How would you like to be my fellow patron at Camp Jupiter?"

The green eyed gods head snapped to him a look of shock on his face.

"W-what?!" he sputtered.

"Punk that is so not cool, now give me an answer"

"Sure i guess."

"It's either do or do not" Mars said at the 'guess'.

 **A/N: Sorry it is short, but that is how it was :)**

 **please review! oh and check out my Teen Wolf, and PJO/TW crossovers please!?**


	4. Chapter 4: Learn thy enemy part 1

**Chapter 4: learn thy enemy part 1**

He didn't know why he tracked down a certain titan of time. Just to not focus on Apollo who was horrible at relationships, yet so lovable.

Plus looking for the titan was easy, just find wherevtime was slowest, and right now that was in Canada. He fought the titan hand to hand combat and tied the titan in chains and used a light potion on him.

 **...**

Percy stared at him with eyes of pity, all Kronos seemed to want is have attention on him. To prove he was a worthy challenger. Having childish desires to prove to his parents that being the youngest wasn't always bad.

Yet his family let him, to afraid because Kronos was insane on power just as ouranus had been.

"Why do you want power?" Percy asked and watched as the subdued titan glower at him.

"because that's the only way to get what you want," sneered the golden eyed immortal.

"What do you want Kronos?" Percy asked.

"your head on a like, you messed up all of my plans!" Kronos yelled.

"I'll give you the chance, I'll untie you, we fight and that'll be it for eternity. Agreed?"

"As if godling,that's a horrible deal. I want to be free and do as I please. It's Like what do mortals say… a parole. Deal? "

Looking at the titan Percy smirked.

"No wars, and let the gods rule, it's been far better since they came into power." Percy said and held out his hand.

"Fine!" snarling Kronos waved his hand and threw the first jab at the consort of Apollo.

The sea green eyed god smirked and let his sword so as against the others.

 **A/N: my brain decided to lose all it's archive files for this story. Sorry! I write on paper than type my stories so I lost my notebook/writing book so sorry :) :l**

 **Plus as you can tell this story is a collection of one shots!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A COMPANION TO THE 15TH OLYMPIAN**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shopping and Jealousy

 **A/N: GUESS WHATTTTT?!**

 **MY STORY: The 15th Olympian rated: #13 in Apollo**

 **#844 for music**

 **#53 for Confused**

 **#11 For Torment**

 **#66 for Hurt-Comfort**

 **#110 for percyjacksonandtheolympians**

 **#125 for conflict**

 **#71 for Poseidon**

 **#24 for Betrayal**

 **#44 for Tartarus**

 **#49 for findingyoursef**

 **#30 for Kronos**

 **#466 for Zeus**

 **on wattpad!**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoying this story guys!**

Apollo loved to shop, it was such a mundane thing to do, but it was his favourite pastime. Especially when it was for a lover.

so that's why he wanted so badly to go shopping with Percy. But Apollo lost something and that something, he had on himself at all times, unless he forgot about it, which apparently he had!

Percy stood with his hands by his sides, in Apolloś castle, a smile on his face as he watched the blond look frantically around for his harp, that magically turns into an ipod. The sun god didn't realize it was in the chariot, that turned into a cool looking car.

¨Cḿon 'Pol, it is on the car." Percy said and strolled to the car, he laughed only to have his lover kiss him.

¨A the joys of The Mist, it makes all mortals see us just pulling up, instead of just landing,"Apollo commented and opened the door.

Smiling Percy let the blonde god lead him to the automatic doors. ANd like any other mall, it stank of bodies, sweat, and way to normal.

"So where do you want to go first?" Apollo said and smirked like Hades, "the sex shop?" he purred.

Blushing golden, Percy sped up only to cry out in shock as he tripped and landed on a lady. She had long dark brown hair braided and a good figure… only if he liked women; which he didn't.

She giggled and put a hand on his arm, her smile was sickly and Percy cold sense a sickness about her.

"Hullo handsome!" She whispered and Percy could only watch in shock. "Wanna come to my house?"

Percy saw Apollo's eyes darken with jealousy, and decided to save the lady some humiliation and told her he was with his date and than to prove it kissed Apollo, running his hands through his golden locks and ignored the shout of "get a room!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…" She stuttered and ran away, the crowd parting like the red sea before her.

After three hours of shopping, many bags later Apollo brought him to the movies, little to say they never really watched it, they sat in the back corner making out, Apollo all too possessive about the incident earlier. So the sun gods hands was in his pants.

 **A/N:** Sorry for not updating recently, it's just end of terms, end of high school for me, and just life, i get busy, but don't mean to leave you guys hanging!

but check out my poll to have a say on what story you want updated the most!


	6. Chapter 6

Ares Babysits Part 1

cliche' type i know, but i thought it was interesting and number 1 for votes!

Anyways enjoy!

It was a normal day to wake up too, Percy and Apollo naked after countless hours of sex, the Nine Muses were playing a morning ballad, it was like heaven if it ever existed. This is what Percy thrived for, for feeling the love he felt for his lover, and his family. Sure there was incest, but htey were ancient deities and it didn't matter. Gods broke every law in the Holy Bible, or any other scietific or religius book available!

Percy let out a sigh and stroked Apollo's blond hair and let his thoughts drift, with heavy eyes Percy fell asleep and when he woke up he wouldnt remeber anything….

Dionysus, Hera Artemis and Ares broke into the sungods palace, it was toatally Ares' plan and he needed help because he wasnt the god of anything to do with chhildren.

"So you want us to make sure they turn into little whinny infants, my brother Apollo and cusin Percy?" Dionysus asked.

"Yup!" Ares grinned, his usal flaming red eyes now brown, since there wasnt anything to be angry about, he was going to prank his anoying brother.

With there godly powers the gods set there hands over the minds of the gods and let their power flow. Linking them together and making the gods become childlike once more.

 **Poseidon felt that** something was off with one of his sons, so he sent his godly eyes to check up on all of them.

Triton was sword fighting, his cyclops son Tyson was helping build the castle, Percy… where was Percy!

THERE! Sourounded by glowing lighhts than a baby!

Baby?

Poseidon flashed to his sons shared palace with hte sun god and stormed into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing to my son?!"


	7. Ares Babysits Part 2

Ares Babysits Part 2 and Coronation

Ares Babysits Part 2 and Coronation

 **What the fuck are you doing to my son?!" Poseidon bellows.**

All the gods in the room stop and look at the angry sea god and they all have the same deer in a headlights expression. Frozen and all unwilling to admit whose idea it was.

"Ugh, Hello Uncle P?" Ares asked with a question and a guilty expression it did nothing to help their cause.

"Explain why the hades you decided to turn my son back into a baby?" Poseidon pointed his three pointed trident at the gods.

"Because…" Hera began, "we know you wanted to play with your son whistle he was a baby…" she trailed off.

Poseidon stood frozen than smiled broadly, his eyes light up and pure joy,he scooped up the baby and flashed away. The smell of the ocean lingered in the room.

"You! You look after Apollo, it was your stupid idea!" Artemis says and thrusts the now wide awake Apollo baby into the god of wars arms.

"Wwwhhat!? Artemis!? Mother?!" He gaped an snarled as the ladies flashed away.

Turning to Dionysus he snorted. "Don't look at me I have a camp to watch." The stranded god sighed and flashed away as well.

Apollo screamed as the heat of a flash didn't protect him, "Oh for fucks sake!" Ares snarled and remembered his brother had been born on the earth and didn't know he was a god until his sixteenth birthday and didn't know what flashing was.

"Shut up!" Ares said and jerked his brother this way and that.

" _What the hades is all that wailing about?" Zeus_ roared and a strike of lightning announced his presence.

Ares for the second time that day froze, his eyes wide and panicky.

"Um this is Apollo, I decided to do a prank… it went wrong, now Apollo is a baby… for Kronos knows how long!" He said.

"Well until he's an adult… you look after him, he's your responsibility!" Zeus said and strolled away, hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face.

 _Fates knew he thought it wasn't going to work!_

A few weeks ago, Zeus had struck up a deal with his children the Fates, he had asked them to make Ares play a prank on his half brother Apollo and wanted to watch the events play out…. Zeus also wanted to to play it live on Hephestus TV.

"Oh Hephaestus!" Zeus sang, though he would deny it until Kronos rose again. "I have a good television show for you!"

"Yea?" Heph asked with a smirk and listened as his step father explained what would need to be done.

 _Meanwhile…._

Poseidon was having the time of his life and was swinging his son in the water, he even showed his family little Percy, the boy had giggled and tugged on Amphitrites hair, making Triton laugh.

Delphin the Dolphin had turned into a mer and held the prince of the sea's in his own arms…

"I remember when Triton was a youngling!" he exclaimed. "I love it when our king has children and I am glad you are young for the moment, because everyone in the sea has wanted to see you, you young Perseus are well loved!"

"Well since Percy won't be young forever… why don't we throw a Correnation Party? Like we did for Tri?" Amphitrite asked and saw her son nod alongside her.

"Really?!" Poseidon exclaimed and smiled so wide it hurt his godly teeth.

"Delphin ring the bells!"

…

It was 12pm in the afternoon and Zeus was grooming himself in the mirror, it was his nephews Coronation Day even though Percy was a god, they never really had one for his birth, since he had been a paranoid jerk and stopped all contact with all godly children.

"It's going to be the talk of the Century!" Hera exclaimed, she had gotten over her anger of what Percy did when he was a demigod, after the newly god had apologized profoundly to her. Dancing with her at the balls that were still going on.

She had forgiven him, especially when her joy of life came back with his powers to control everyone's emotions or bring them back.

Percy had freed her from her own hatred at what men where doing, splitting up families because of their own lust. She had learnt that it was just in their nature to do things the wrong way.

That day was a well known day in history, Apollo a baby, and Prince Perseus son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson Prince of Atlantis heir to the Seven Seas if anything happened to Triton or Poseidon.

The End! of the Ares Babysits little Trilogy…


End file.
